farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Eyed Monster
(US); (UK) | Production =10308 | Writer =Ben Browder | Director =Tony Tilse | Guests | Episode list = | Prev =Thanks for Sharing | Next =Losing Time }} When Talyn is swallowed by a Budong, the crew must use all of their resources and skills to survive. If only they could stop bickering for a moment to accomplish it. Synopsis Following the split of not only Moya and Talyn, but also of the crew, John Crichton, Crais, and Aeryn Sun are on Talyn, whilst Rygel and Stark are away doing recon on a transport pod. Crichton is having serious problems, with things not working and the DRDs constantly hovering over him all the time, so he goes to command only to find that the door won't open. Meanwhile, Aeryn, who is with Crais on command, has taken propulsion off-line, in hope that it will help speed Talyn's recovery. Crais mentions that she has a remarkable understanding of Talyn's systems, and then asks if she's thought more about his previous proposal. John is finally let in and he asks Crais why the DRDs are working around him 24/7 so he can't sleep, why he's finding doors locked and the shower cold. He says it's not really a problem, but Crais should not mess with his stuff and he asks where Winona is. This prompts Crais to ask Talyn to have the DRDs search for it, claiming his own innocence. Crichton suddenly notices a moon in their way, but it's no moon... it's a budong and it swallows Talyn whole! Talyn starts to panic, firing weapons, maneuvering thrusters and the like, so Crais and Aeryn try to reason with him. Crichton says that they're still moving down – they're being swallowed. As Crichton and Crais begin to argue, Aeryn steps in and says that Crichton's right – they don't want to be swallowed. Crichton says to drop an anchor, so they get to work. Crichton and Aeryn prepare some torpedoes, and go outside to hook them to the bones of the budong. After some turbulence and a miss, they succeed. Stark and Rygel return from recon, but Talyn is not at the rendezvous point. Rygel attempts to call them, but Stark reminds him that comms silence is necessary as Aeryn's mother, and the Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad, are still out there. Stark spots the budong and starts to shut everything down so that they don't attract it. Rygel says he's never heard of that before, but Stark says that's because they're all dead! Rygel decides to get them out of there, but Stark objects. Luckily the budong avoids them and Rygel unsurprisingly passes wind. Aeryn returns to command, where Crais says they have something to discuss and he's engaged privacy mode so it will just be between the two of them. Crichton is still finding doors locked, when Crais' voice, apparently breaking up from interference, tells Crichton to meet him in his quarters. Crais says to Aeryn that he wanted to wait for her to make up her own mind, but events have led to a different situation. Crichton finds a vidchip in Crais' quarters, while Aeryn says she won't remain aboard Talyn under these circumstances, so Crais says that it may be best for her to see him as he is and begins to undress. Meanwhile, in Crais' quarters, Crichton watches the vidchip, which contains a video of Aeryn and Crais having sex during a previous encounter. Crichton is somber as he walks to command and enters just as Crais is zipping up. Tension is in the air and Crais says that Talyn has completed the scan and he believes that they can navigate any obstacles like acids and get out by navigating the digestive tract, so Crichton asks if Talyn might freak at the plan to fly out the budong's ass. Aeryn says that he'll be fine with help and she's decided to take the neural interface with Talyn. Crichton is disturbed that they will all be one and asks if there is anything that he can do. When Crais says no, Crichton storms off. Aeryn follows and says she wants him there and that it's the right thing for her to do. He says that she should do whatever, but not to say it's the best thing to do. She asks what he means and he says that it means that she does what she wants to, when she wants to, and with who she wants to. He says it's always about what she wants and she can be with Crais and rejoin the Peacekeeper family she's been pining for. She asks if he's finished and says that he's right – she doesn't want him there. Stark tells Rygel that he's not overreacting; budongs are deadly. He's tied up Rygel, who through his gag insults Stark's mother. Stark asks what he said and Rygel regurgitates all over him. Stark runs off to clean himself, as Rygel says that he loves that trick. As Crichton runs back to try to get into command, only to find the door locked, Aeryn receives the "Hand of Friendship". Aeryn says that Talyn is beyond beautiful and Crais says welcome to our world. Crais teaches Aeryn how to use the interface and she opens comms and hears Rygel calling for them. Crais explains their situation and Rygel calls Stark out, saying that he claims to be a budong expert. Stark says that the budong's stomach is an inferno, and nothing ever leaves a budong alive, which causes Talyn to panic and try and release the mooring controls. As Crais tries to stop him, Talyn causes him great pain. Crichton arrives on command, when Aeryn notices that Crais has gone; she was busy so she didn't notice. She uses the transponder to find him – he's trying to release the cables. Crichton takes her gun to stop him, but he manages to detach a cable. Aeryn gets the door open and Crichton shoots the panel to stop Crais from releasing the last one. Crais says that he wishes Crichton had killed him and begins writhing in pain, screaming for Crichton to kill him. There are lesions all over his body. Aeryn manages to knock Talyn out to stop him. In the quarters, Crichton wakes up Crais and asks what's going on. Crais says that it's cybernetic bleed-back; the sores and lesions are physical symptoms. At times of high emotion he and Talyn merge and Talyn gains a degree of control over Crais. Resistance to it causes him pain. Crichton says that he set up Aeryn for the same problems, but Crais says that she'll not be affected and that the choice was Aeryn's. Crichton says that he keeps hearing that Crais has changed, but he thinks that weather changes and they just keep making the same mistakes. Aeryn comes in and says that she put Talyn in sleep mode. Crichton says that they need to figure out what to do next and goes to check on the cables. Rygel wants to escape, when Stark comes up with a plan. He goes to use the comms, but Rygel won't give him the missing piece, so Stark fights for it. Aeryn goes to Crichton, who says that they should be fine and she asks what his problem is. Crichton says that he's doing the good little soldier bit and as they begin to argue, Stark contacts them, saying that they will get out of there. He says that he and Rygel will feed the budong too much ice and Talyn will dump his cesium fuel to make the ice explode, causing the budong to vomit so that Talyn can ride it out. Crichton and Aeryn say no – they need the fuel. Stark says that they must have some other explosives and Aeryn remembers that the torpedoes have warheads, which she disarmed. Crichton goes outside to arm them, while Aeryn wakes Crais and talks Crichton through the procedure. Stark flies across the budong's eye, making "electromagnetic candy" for it to eat. Meanwhile, Crichton arms the warhead and Aeryn says that she'll maneuver and asks Crais to wake Talyn, but Crais says Talyn is already awake! Aeryn tries to tell Crichton to wait, but the comms aren't working. Crichton releases the cable and Crais says that Talyn is moving to leave Crichton behind. Aeryn looks for him and sees the open door, saying that Talyn just spaced Crichton. Crichton is still calling Aeryn, but he can't open the door to get inside. Crais says that Talyn never trusted Crichton, Talyn sees him as a threat to Aeryn, and he wants to protect her. Crais says he tried to persuade Talyn, but to no avail. Aeryn tells Crais to tell Talyn to go back and get Crichton, but Crais says he can't. Aeryn tells him not to lie to her; it's not about Talyn it's about him, her, and Crichton – he's taught Talyn everything he knows. Crichton realizes that it's Talyn, as Aeryn looks at the open hatch again and gets Talyn to show her the truth. Aeryn tells Crais that it's all Peacekeeper lies and as he goes to say sorry she says that he should be and runs to get Crichton. Talyn won't open the door, even when Crais suggests he does what she says. Aeryn tells Talyn that before Crichton dies, she wants to share something with him denied to Peacekeepers; something he'll never know. She does so and then tells Talyn that is what it is to need someone and says that Talyn doesn't need her and never will and she rips off the transponder. Talyn opens the door just in time before detonation and rides the vomit out. They bring the pod aboard and set course away. Crais wants Aeryn to reconsider, but she says that she has always done what others believe is right, but this is really right. He shows Aeryn the vidchip, saying some of the entries are very creative. Aeryn goes to Crichton, and says that he knows it's not real; Talyn altered the last part of the image – she never recreated with Crais, not that it should matter. He says that it does, but she says that it never did before. Aeryn says that she had this life and she liked it; it had rules, she followed them and that made everything right, but then he came along and frelled everything up. This strange human, with arrogance and stubbornness. She says that he saw the recording and didn't say a word; she says that he's like a plague and he has ruined her life, yet she just keeps coming back and then she says that he can talk. He shows her his starcharts and his names for stars. He shows her a bright star – his point of reference. He says that it always becomes the center of his chart and he always names it Aeryn. He says that it's his one constant and as he caresses her face he asks if she wants to name some stars. She says there are a lot of them, but he says there's plenty of time... and they kiss. Memorable quotes *'Aeryn': Talyn, you've seen them both naked... perhaps you can tell us who's bigger. *'John': That's no moon... that's a budong! [Crichtonism: reference to Star Wars: A New Hope (1977), Sir Alec Guinness' line, "That's no moon it's a space station."] *'Rygel': My mother always said I'd die from incompetence. Now I finally know what she meant! *'Aeryn': He is beyond beautiful! :Crais: Welcome to our world, Officer Sun. *'Stark': You're loose! :Rygel: Not half as loose as Chiana. *'John' (To Crais): I keep hearing that you've changed. I think... weather changes... and we just keep making the same mistake. Remember why you're alive. *'John': 'Oh', they had warheads. :Aeryn: Oh, I disarmed them. :John: You really should tell me these things. *'John': Hey Talyn, I've been reviewing the situation. Aeryn's pretty pissed at me, but she kinda likes me. Crais? Well, he hates me, but he's not stupid. He knows if he kills me, that Aeryn would do the math and his shot at domestic bliss would be cut off along with his balls. That leaves one suspect. Open the door, you soulless pinheaded adolescent pig! Crichtonisms John: That's no moon... that's a budong! [Reference to Star Wars: A New Hope (1977), Sir Alec Guinness' line, "That's no moon it's a space station."] John: Yo! Jonah, we have been swallowed that is down! to the Bible, Jonah 1:17, where Jonah is swallowed by—in the original Hebrew—a big fish. John: Yes, it's new! It's improved! It's the finger of friendship! $19.95! But wait, kids, there's more! to the "unseen king of the infomercial" Arthur Schiff, a copywriter for more than 1,800 "long form" commercials. John names the stars Huey, Dewey and Louie (after the Walt Disney animated characters, which were created for a daily comic strip by Ted Osborne and Al Taliaferro in 1937) Background information * Anthony Simcoe (Ka D'Argo), Gigi Edgley (Chiana), and Wayne Pygram (Scorpius) do not appear in this episode. * Beginning with this episode, and continuing for a number of weeks, the series alternates between the two crews, with one set of cast members taking the "week off". The only exception is Ben Browder, who continues to appear in every episode. * The budong makes its second appearance after the second-season episode "Home on the Remains". This is the first and only living one to appear on the show. * The budong was created entirely from computer effects. The Jim Henson Creature Shop work was primarily on the DRDs aboard Talyn. ( ) * The title comes from the phrase that originates from Shakespeare's . "O beware, my lord, of jealousy;/It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock/The meat if feeds on." ( ) * This was Browder's first television script and was originally announced by David Kemper during a chat on the UK's Sci-Fi Channel's bulletin boards, much to the actor's surprise. ( ) * A new form fitting space suit for Aeryn Sun makes its debut in this episode. It was designed by Terry Ryan. ( ) * Aeryn's line about the interior of the Budong being "pitch black" is a reference Browder added to the in which Claudia Black starred. ( ) * Guy Gross used a full cathedral organ for the music that accompanies the budong. ( ) * Many of the unusual camera angles were created using a hand held camera and treated in post-production, an example of the technique nicknamed "Tilse-vision" after director Tony Tilse. ( ) * Mintaka III is the name of the setting for the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Who Watches the Watchers?", written by Richard Manning. ( ) Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Emma de Vries Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel References Apollo 13; arn; Banik; Budong; cesium fuel; Chiana; cockroach; comms; cybernetic bleed-back; cycle; Death Star; Dewey; docking web; Dominar; drannit; DRD; fekik; frell; frellnik; Gunship neural implant; guppy; hamman; Houston; Huey; Human; infomercial; iridium alloy; Jell-O; Jonah and the Whale; klance; Louie; metra; microt; Mintaka III; mivonks; neural interface; Peacekeeper; Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad; pulse pistol; pumps; Purina; rhenium; Ruth; Schiff, Arthur; Scorvian; Sebacean; sonic ascendency cannon; Spam; star chart; Star Wars; Sudden Impact; Sun, Xhalax; Tak-five torpedo; Talyn; trankass; transport pod; vidchip; yotz; External link * Category:Season 3 episodes